Dolce Uccelino
by Oban Witch
Summary: Résumé à venir !


**Prologue**

Une jeune fille se promenait tranquillement dans les rues d'une petite ville du Japon. Le ciel était clair et dégagé sur Tomoeda, contrastant étonnamment avec la pluie estivale que la ville avait dû essuyer ces derniers jours. La personne qui se tenait à côté d'elle était une jeune femme au teint de porcelaine, contrastant étrangement avec sa longue chevelure sombres et ondulés. Elle avait aussi des yeux d'un bleus profond que la pâleur de son teint faisait ressortir. Elle était habillée d'une longue robe blanche avec un col arrondis dont la jupe ondulée lui arrivait aux chevilles, lui donnant des airs d'ange. Le reste de sa tenue se composait d'un sac parme accompagné de petites sandales de la même couleur.

A côté d'elle, l'autre jeune fille ressortait étrangement. Elle n'était pourtant pas habillée de couleurs trop vives qui l'aurait fait ressembler à un clown, son bustier vert pâle s'accordant harmonieusement avec ses yeux verts et ses cheveux châtains miel ramenés en un simple chignon. Et ce n'était sûrement pas son short brun d'une sobriété flagrante qui viendrait contester ça. Malgré des vêtements que l'on pourrait juger fade, elle était tout aussi rayonnante que son amie, voire peut-être même plus, pas seulement dû au dynamisme et à l'énergie qu'elle dégageait, mais aussi à cause de la lueur présente dans ses prunelles dont l'origine mystérieuse. Elle semblait sautiller sur place dans ses petites chaussures dont le talon lui permettait d'atteindre péniblement la taille de son amie qui n'était pourtant pas bien grande non plus, étant facilement et très fréquemment dépassée par les personnes qu'elle croisait hommes et femmes confondus.

La jeune fille aux cheveux châtains se retourna brusquement vers son amie, un grand sourire au milieu du visage et lui dit :

« - Tu te rends compte, il rentre demain ! Ça va faire six ans que je n'ai pas pu le voir, je suis tellement contente, Tomo' !

- Je te signale que vous vous appelez au moins une fois par semaine, lui répondit son amie avec un petit rire.

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas la même chose, il sera là en chair et en os dans moins de vingt-quatre heures ! Je suis tellement heureuse ! Fit-elle en sautillant sur place, répandant derrière une aura de bonne humeur, tandis que son amie riait.

- C'est vrai que ça fait longtemps que Shaolan n'est pas venu à Tomoeda. En plus, il revient définitivement si j'ai bien compris ?

- Oui ! Imagine, je vais pouvoir le voir tous les jours ! S'écria-t-elle, tandis que certains passants se retournaient, surpris.

- Si tu continues comme ça, Saki, tu vas ameuter tout le quartier ! Rit son amie, tandis que la dénommée Saki rougissait et balbutiait des paroles incompréhensibles. »

Les deux amies continuèrent à discuter, l'une en sautillant, l'autre en s'amusant du comportement de son amie, quand tout à coup, un klaxon se fit entendre dans la rue, faisant se retourner de nombreux passants. Juste à côté d'elles, un enfant venait de traverser, voulant rattraper son ballon tomber sur la chaussée sans même faire attention à la voiture qui lui arrivait dessus, roulant beaucoup trop vite.

Sakura ne réfléchit même pas à ce qu'elle faisait et s'élança sur la chaussée poussant l'enfant de la trajectoire du véhicule. Elle se retrouva ainsi en plein sur la course de la voiture qui la percuta rapidement. Pendant quelques instants elle se retrouva dans les airs, étant passée par-dessus le pare brise, avant qu'elle ne retombe violemment sur la route, sentant ses os se briser un à un. Elle sentit bientôt un engourdissement dans chacun de ses membres, tandis que ses os brisés hurlaient de douleur. La jeune femme entendit vaguement quelqu'un l'appeler, avant que son amie Tomoyo n'apparaisse dans son champs de vision, les joues couvertes de larmes et un téléphone à la main dans lequel elle semblait hurler. Moins de quelques minutes plus tard, elle entendit une sirène, ainsi que de nombreuses voix à côté d'elle. Incapable de garder les yeux ouverts plus longtemps, elle les ferma et finit par perdre connaissance.


End file.
